Question: $ F = \left[\begin{array}{rr}0 & 5\end{array}\right]$ What is $ F^{T}$ ?
To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ F^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{r}0 \\ 5\end{array}\right]$